


Blue & Yellow, Green & Red

by cybercandy



Category: The Used
Genre: Foursome - M/M/M/M, Group Sex, M/M, The Used totally is a pairing, dirty inky boys, here be group sex, naked twister
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-10
Updated: 2012-07-10
Packaged: 2017-11-09 14:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/456419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cybercandy/pseuds/cybercandy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bert coming into their hotel room on Dan’s first hotel night of touring with The Used, smiling and holding a game of Twister, would make most people run for cover and never look back.</p><p>Instead of running, Dan just said “Yeah, go on then.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue & Yellow, Green & Red

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt
> 
> _Naked Twister_

Bert smiling is disconcerting at the best of times. Bert coming into their hotel room on Dan’s first hotel night of touring with The Used, smiling and holding a game of Twister would make most people run for cover and never look back. 

Instead of running, Dan just said “Yeah, go on then.”

He hadn’t expected Jepha, Quinn and Bert to take their clothes off. As if it was obvious that a game of Twister had to be played naked. They looked expectantly at Dan, who shrugged and toed off his shoes, pulled his t-shirt over his head and stripped out of his jeans. If they could do it, he could do it.

“I’m in Quinn’s team, you’re in Jepha’s team” Bert declared. 

“That means we can share spots” Jepha explained. 

Dan nodded, he knew the rules of Twister, thank you very much, and took up position next to Jepha with his feet on the spots, facing Bert and Quinn who were standing on the other side of the board. Bert leaned over and spun the dial. “Right hand blue” he announced and everybody scrambled to get their hands on the nearest blue spot. 

“Left leg red.” 

“Left hand yellow.

And so on. Dan thought he was doing pretty well, but then Jepha had to lean over to reach a blue spot, soft skin of his chest brushing over Dan’s belly _just so_ , causing Dan’s cock to wake up and stir. Jepha was leaning right across now, the metal of his nipple piercings against Dan’s skin, and Dan felt himself get hard against Jepha’s stomach. Jepha just chuckled and squirmed a little, but Dan’s concentration and balance were gone in a wave of embarrassment and he went down on the next move.

“Dan’s out” Bert remarked. Dan saw a dirty smile appear on Bert’s lips as he added “Winner gets to fuck Dan... or get fucked by Dan” throwing a look at Jepha who actually managed to blush a little. 

Ok, so that rule was new. It probably also was an empty threat. Dan sat down on the bed, happy to watch the others continue the game. He spun the dial and announced the next move, not failing to notice that Jepha suddenly seemed a lot more intend on winning than he had been before. His bandmates were a tangle of limbs and coloured flesh and Dan could see that he wasn’t the only one sporting a hard-on, but none of the others weren’t particularly concerned about that. Dan heard Jepha mutter “Bert, stop poking me” and Bert chuckle “We might need some lube over here”, but it didn’t break Jepha’s determination to stay in the game. Quinn was the next one to go, because Bert was a bendy little monkey who had managed to position himself behind Quinn and was licking his ass. Dan heard Quinn gasp, saw him struggle to keep his composure and fail, then topple over laughing. 

“Fuck you, Bert” he growled. 

“We’ll see about that” Bert giggled.

It was only when Quinn got up to join Dan on the bed that Dan realised that his right hand had developed a mind of it’s own and wrapped itself tightly around his cock, lazily stroking up and down. Dan released his grip as if his cock was burning hot. 

“Hey, don’t mind me” Quinn whispered, climbing on top of the bed with his knees apart to sit on Dan’s lap. Suddenly Quinn’s tongue was in Dan’s mouth and Quinn’s cock against his stomach and Quinn’s hand had replaced Dan’s hand on his cock and Dan wasn’t all that great at multi-tasking, so next time he took a look at what was happening on the Twister mat was when Bert, who’d been giggling and teasing constantly, suddenly went quiet. Dan lean over a bit to see past Quinn to confirm that Jepha could play just as dirty as Bert and was reasonably bendy, too, because his mouth was on Bert’s cock, tongue flicking over the tip and gently sucking it. Bert tried his best to keep steady, but then Jepha took his cock in _deep_ and Bert moaned and collapsed. Jepha grinned, Bert’s cock still in his mouth and mumbled something that sounded like “I win!”.

“Cheater” Bert growled, grabbed Jepha’s hair and pushed him deeper, causing Jepha to let out a happy little whine. They must have struggled up from the floor shortly after, because Dan felt the bed dip and someone push him down and upwards, Quinn’s mouth replaced by Jepha’s when Quinn moaned and fell sideways because Bert had gone back to licking his ass. Quinn’s hand on Dan’s cock also suddenly disappeared, so it was just as well that Jepha was kissing and biting his way down Dan’s chest. Jepha’s mouth wrapped around Dan’s cock, warm and wet, his tongue piercing adding extra sensation. Dan was really liking Jepha’s piercing. A lot. Out of heavy lidded eyes Dan saw Quinn leave the bed, rummage around in his bag and return a minute later with a tube of lube and a strip of condoms. 

“Figure we’ll need those” Quinn smiled. 

Dan would have said something but his brain was being short-circuited by the things Jepha was doing to his cock, which was now so deep in Jepha’s mouth that Dan was worried he would suffocate. 

“He’s good, isn’t he?” Bert pointed out. 

Dan could only nod and pant for air. Just when Dan decided that he could quite happily come with Jepha’s mouth on his cock, Jepha pulled off with a ‘plop’ and took Dan’s cock in his hands. Jepha looked hot as hell, leaning across Dan’s hips with one hand holding him up, looking at Dan, lips swollen and wet, mouth open in a moan that Dan at first didn’t quite understand the reason for. He had to lift his head up a little to see Bert kneeling behind Jepha, lubed up fingers inside his ass, stretching him and judging by Jepha’s moans, he knew exactly where to find his prostate. Quinn was leaning back against the headboard, lazily fisting his cock, enjoying the show. A few minutes later Bert withdrew his fingers and joined Quinn and Jepha rolled a condom over Dan’s cock, climbed over Dan’s hip to straddle him and slowly lowered himself down. Dan had to squeeze the base of his cock to not come right on the spot, Jepha was tight and hot and now he was all the way in and Jepha stayed still for a minute just looking down at Dan. There were noises coming from the other end of the bed and Dan had to re-focus his eyes to see Bert nudging Quinn up on his knees, then line himself up and enter him. Unlike Jepha they didn’t take it slow and Bert was pumping into Quinn in a fast rhythm when Jepha started moving again. Jepha rolled his hips, slowly, drawing out every move, biting his lips with eyes half closed. Dan was gripping Jepha’s hips so hard that he was scared he would leave marks, but he couldn’t not, the sensation was just too overwhelming. A lazy smile flashed across Jepha’s face and he started moving faster, guiding Dan’s hand to his cock. Quinn and Bert groaned as they came, one after the other, and collapsed into the pillows. Dan felt his orgasm building, pumping deep into Jepha and Jepha’s come spilled over Dan’s stomach and chest as Dan came from Jepha clenching around his cock.

Jepha climbed off Dan’s hips and flopped down next to him, breathing heavily, face flushed. It took a good few minutes for Dan’s brain to come back on-line, just in time to feel Bert’s fingers tracing shapes on his stomach with Jepha’s come. 

“You should clean that up” he remarked, dipping his finger in one more time and putting it in his mouth.

“And by the way... welcome to The Used.”


End file.
